


1st September 2017

by Grace_Sparrow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 19 years later, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Sparrow/pseuds/Grace_Sparrow
Summary: Teddy goes to King's Cross Station to see Victoire onto the train.





	1st September 2017

Teddy runs through the pillar separating Platforms nine and ten on King’s Cross Station without any regard for the muggles that might be watching. He nearly trips over who he assumes is a first year when he comes out onto Platform 9 ¾ as they walk right in front of him, barely giving him time to stop. There’s noise everywhere, families coming to see their darling children off to Hogwart’s for the year. Owls are hooting in their cages, some alarmed at the scene. Teddy is already naturally tall, a trait he inherited from his father, but he uses his mother’s abilities to stretch himself taller, so he can look for the one blonde head he came here for. He spots his Godfather, with Ginny and Uncle Ron and Hermione and all the kids. He turns his head, and spots Uncle Draco and his cousin. Teddy sighs and shrinks back to his normal height. It seems like he has to search for her the normal way. He walks along the platform, coming to a brief halt beside one of the pillars. 

“Boo!”  
He jumps out of his skin.

Victoire is there, already in her Gryffindor robes, blonde hair pulled back into a sleek ponytail. She’s grinning at him, red lipstick to match her house colours. He looks over the top of his head to see Bill and Fleur talking to Dominque and Louis, not paying any attention to him and Victoire.  
“Watcher, Ted.”  
“Watcher, Vic.” He replies, hand still over his heart. Victoire is polite enough to ignore his still uneven breathing as she pulls him into a hug. “Ready for school?” She nods into his chest, and he’s slightly worried that she’ll ruin his shirt with her make-up, until he remembers that he’s been wearing this t shirt for the past four days and it honestly needs to be either cleaned, or burned. She mumbles something, and her voice is muffled by the fabric of his t shirt.  
“Can you repeat that?” He asks with a smile, placing a small kiss on the top of her head.  
“I’m going to miss you.” She admits, looking up at him with big blue eyes. “It’s going to be ages before I can see you again.”

Teddy nearly opens his mouth- he’s going to be at Hogwart’s for a few weeks to help Hagrid teach some of the NEWT students about dragons, as he spent nearly a full year in Romania studying under Charlie Weasley. Victoire looks at him curiously, the expression on his face revealing that he’s hiding something.

“Teddy?”  
Rather than lie, Teddy leans down and presses his lips to hers. Better to distract her with a kiss, after all. She makes a small appreciative noise and moves one hand that she’d had around his torso to the back of his neck. He’s about to deepen the kiss before they both hear a familiar cackling noise. They jump apart, and Teddy wipes the back of his hand over his mouth to try and wipe off any lipstick.

James is standing there, black hair wild and scruffy and green eyes alight with mischief.  
“You scoundrel!” He declares, pointing an accusing finger at Teddy. “Corrupting our sweet Victoire! What will her father say?”  
“Her father will likely say you are just like your Uncle Ron.” She tells him sternly. “Now run along, the grown-ups are busy here.”  
James deflates a little for a mere second, but then the light returns to his eyes with a worrying glimmer.  
“Too busy to stop me from telling everyone then!” He scampers off and Teddy almost makes a move to follow him, but Victoire holds him back.  
“One more kiss?” She asks.  
Teddy obliges.

**Author's Note:**

> A very, very short one shot I wrote in the space of maybe 40 minutes maximum for today! Hey it's 19 years later already- time has flown. I hope you all like this, any and all comments are welcome!


End file.
